vampirediariesthecwfandomcom-20200214-history
Haunted
Haunted is the seventh episode of the first season of The Vampire Diaries and the seventh episode of the series. Summary A HALLOWEEN VICKI CAN SINK HER TEETH INTO — As 's behavior becomes more infuriating, tries to help her. tries to convince to stay away from Vicki. gives a necklace she took from to wear with her Halloween costume, and when Damon tries to take it back, he is surprised by Bonnie's abilities. Bonnie discusses the incident with her grandmother and came to learn more about her family's past. Trying to cheer Vicki up, takes her to the high school's haunted house, but the evening soon takes a terrifying turn on everybody. Plot attacks but and stop her, and Damon compels Tyler to forget it all. tells that he will be joining the search party for Vicki. Vicki calls Matt and tells him she's okay. Stefan tries to get Vicki to drink animal blood, but Damon convinces her that she needs human blood instead. Elena arrives and Stefan promises her that he will get through to Vicki. talks to her Grams about witchcraft before she leaves for school. Damon overhears Richard and Carol discussing the vampire in town. Caroline gives Bonnie Damon's crystal and tells her she doesn't care what she does with it, as long as its gone. Stefan gets Vicki drinking coffee and leaves briefly. Vicki tries to call Jeremy, but Elena refuses to let her, so Vicki pushes her against the wall and threatens to kill her unless she lets her see Jeremy. Stefan assures Elena that Vicki will calm down eventually. Damon tells Vicki that he only turned her because he was bored. Damon and Stefan take Vicki outside and Damon teaches her how to use her super speed. Vicki uses it to escape. She goes home where Matt's happy to see her. Stefan shows up, looking for Vicki, but she doesn't want to see him so Matt sends him away. Elena convinces Jeremy to attend the Halloween Party with her and tries to convince Jeremy to let go of Vicki. He and Vicki text each other and plan to meet up at the party. Damon flirts with Carol to get information. He tries to compel her, but she's wearing vervain. She tells him about the Founder's Council and he offers to get vervain for her when he explains that Zach is out of town. She tells him that anybody who showed up during the day to the Founder's Party and Heritage Display was eliminated as a suspect of being a vampire. At the party, Matt tells Elena that Vicki's with him and she realizes that Jeremy's gone. Stefan finds Vicki and confronts her. Elena and Matt find them and Vicki tells Matt that Stefan won't leave her alone. Vicki escapes, and Stefan tells Matt that he's trying to help Vicki. Vicki finds Jeremy and they kiss. Damon discovers Bonnie has his crystal, but when he tries to take it from her, it burns him. Elena finds Vicki and Jeremy kissing outside just as she loses control. Annoyed by Elena, Vicki bites her, and Stefan arrives and stakes her. Grams tells Bonnie that the crystal belonged to her ancestor and a very powerful witch, Emily Bennett. Grams tells Bonnie that it is now hers and she has to protect it. Elena, blaming Damon, slaps him. Matt asks Elena if she's seen Vicki, but she says she hasn't, calls him a good brother, and then cries in her car. When Elena gets home, she comforts Jeremy over Vicki's death and he begs her to "make it stop". Stefan arrives and Elena asks him if he can compel Jeremy to forget that Vicki died, but he says he isn't strong enough. Damon then appears and volunteers to do it, asking Elena what she wants Jeremy to remember. She tells him to make Jeremy believe that Vicki left town, he'll miss her, but knows its for the best. As Damon compels Jeremy, Elena explains her existing feelings for Stefan to him, but when Damon exits the house, she walks back inside alone. }} Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Sara Canning as Jenna Sommers (credit only) * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Kayla Ewell as Vicki Donovan * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood Recurring Cast * Jasmine Guy as Sheila Bennett * Robert Pralgo as Richard Lockwood * Susan Walters as Carol Lockwood Trivia * Antagonists: Vicki Donovan and Damon Salvatore. ** This is the first episode in which Damon begins to fulfill his later role as the series anti-hero. * Jeremy and Matt organized and participated in a search party for Vicki. * Vicki threatens Elena after she tells her that she has to stay from Jeremy now that she's a vampire. This as Elena fears Vicki might kill him. * Vicki also tells Elena that she thinks she's had her brother Matt whipped for fifteen years. * Vampires must first be invited into a house in order to enter it - even one in which they lived while they were still human. * For Halloween, Bonnie and Caroline dress as witches, Vicki as a vampire, Matt and Elena as a doctor and a nurse, Mrs. Lockwood as Daisy Buchanan, Tyler dresses as a Spartan warrior from the film "300," and Jeremy wears a black hoodie. * The Lockwoods know Zach from the Founders' Council. * This is the first episode where Elena is bitten by a vampire, which was done by Vicki. * The amulet burns Damon when he tries to take it from Bonnie. The amulet is a talisman of Emily Bennett. * Stefan kills Vicki in this episode after she bites Elena and prompts Stefan to stake her through the chest, which he succeeds in doing. * It is revealed that Emily Bennett was a witch. She is also known to have traveled with Katherine Pierce as her handmaiden. * Damon compels Jeremy to forget about Vicki's death at Elena's request so he doesn't have live with the memory of her death. * Elena considers letting Damon compel her to forget everything she has learned about Damon and Stefan being vampires, but decides against it as she doesn't want to forget her love for Stefan. * This episode takes place around Halloween, which means it's been two months since the pilot episode, which took place in early September. * This is the final episode of the first chapter of Season One, The Vicki Chapter. Body Count *Vicki Donovan - staked, killed by Stefan Salvatore. Cultural References *Bambi, a fictional deer and main character in Felix Salten's Bambi, A Life in the Woods and in the Disney films based on the book. *Deepak Chopra, an Indian-American endocrinologist, lecturer, celebrity and author of books on spirituality and mind-body medicine. *"The Rain in Spain," a song from the musical, My Fair Lady. *Disneyland, an American theme park in Anaheim, California, owned and operated by the Walt Disney Parks and Resorts division of The Walt Disney Company. *Anne Frank, a Jewish Dutch girl and diarist. *Daisy Buchanan, romantic interest of the titular character of F. Scott Fitzgerald's 1925 Jazz Age novel, The Great Gatsby. Behind the Scenes *This episode had about 4.18 million viewers in USA which was 0.3 million more than the previous episode. Quotes : : "Are you on drugs? Everyone thinks you're off on a bender." : : "I wish." : : "I can't control it. I am 'so' hungry." : : "You, don't talk." : : "Screw you, dude." : : "Dude? Really, dude?" : : "Damon, don't!" : (about Tyler): "Oh, come on, who's going to miss this idiot?" : (reading the paper): "There's nothing about that Logan guy in here. Not a word. Someone's covering it up." : (looking at the cup of blood): "What is it?" : : "It's what you're craving." : : "Don't lie to the girl. it's so ''not what you're craving, but it'll do in a pinch."'' : : "Yeah, what is it? Is it skunk, St. Bernard, Bambi?" : : "Why can't I have people blood?" : : "Don't listen to him. He walks on a moral plane, 'way' out of our eye line. I say; snatch, eat, erase." : : "And good morning to you, little miss "I'm on a mission." : : "How can you be so arrogant and glib after everything that you've done?" : : "And how can you be so brave, and stupid, to call a vampire 'arrogant and glib'." : : "If you wanted me dead, I'd be dead." : : "Yes, you would." : : "But I'm not." : : "Yet." : : "Where is Stefan?" : : "He' s upstairs, singing the rain in Spain. Knock yourself out." : : "She's a very volatile and impulsive personality. ..." : : "So she's a vampire with issues?" :Grams: "You have to have more than ignorance to trap a real witch." : : "We've been talking history for two days. I want to get to the fun part." :Grams: "It's not meant to be fun." : : "Can someone please be excited that it's Halloween?" : (to Caroline): "Don't be bitter, it provokes wrinkles." : : "Oh God, don't start with that whole twelve steps thing. School counselor has been down that road and it doesn't work for me." : : "Where's your bathroom? I have to pee. Why do I have to pee? I thought I was dead." : : "And how long have you been preparing the "you're not good enough" speech? I'm assuming it predates the whole vampire thing." : (choking Elena): "Let's get one thing straight you perky little bitch. You had my brother whipped for 15 years, ''15 years, and then you dumped him. When I look at you that is all I see, just so you know. And I'm going to see Jeremy whenever I want to see Jeremy cause I have some fun new toys to play with and I won't think twice about ripping your little head off. You got it!"'' : : "It's difficult to separate your feelings. Love, lust, anger, desire can all blur into one urge. Hunger." : : "You did this to me out of boredom?" : : "It's one of the pitfalls of eternity." : : "Now I'm bored." : : "You're life was pathetic; your afterlife doesn't have to be." : : "She's been cooped up in your room all day, she's not Anne Frank." : : "She could hurt someone." : : "I'm not taking her to Disneyland; we're going to the front yard." : : "For months after mom and dad died I felt like crap, like, nothing really even mattered crap. Now all of a sudden I get these moments and things started to feel just a little bit better and Vicki was in every single one of them. So you may not see it, but trust me, keeping me away from her is not for the best." : : "I am going to drink until someone is hot enough to make out with." : : "Sounds like a plan." : (about Vicki): "You can't miss her, she's a vampire." : : "I'm fine!" : : "Really? No headache? Your stomach's not screaming at you? You're not feeling light headed or anxious or cranky? Like if someone looks at you the wrong way you could just rip their head off?" : : "It's called hunger. And it's only going to get worse and worse every minute you pretend it's not controlling you." : (to Mrs. Lockwood): "Let me escort you to the school. It's not safe out there, alone. I mean I've seen ten vampires tonight." : (to Jeremy): "If you come with me we can be together forever." Multimedia Soundtrack Pictures Normal VD106a 733.JPG|Stefan keeping Damon and Vicki from going out. Normal VD106a 648.JPG|Damon and Vicki. Normal VD106a 788.JPG|Stefan giving his serious look. Normal VD106a 560.JPG|Stefan and Damon. normal_VD106a_352.JPG|Vicki looking at Stefan and Elena (who are not in the picture). normal_003.jpg|Stefan, Damon and Vicki. normal_VD106a_813.JPG|Damon and Stefan. normal_VD106a_850.JPG|Damon and Stefan outside. normal_VD107-0008.jpg|Damon and Vicki. normal_VD106c_532.JPG|Elena in her nurse costume at the school haunted house. normal_VD106c_537.JPG|Elena heading towards the haunted house. 107.jpg|Stefan at the Halloween party. normal_VD106c_419.JPG|Stefan, Vicki and Matt. normal_VD106c_397.JPG|Stefan telling Matt to back off. normal_VD106c_150.JPG|Elena looking for Jeremy. normal_VD106c_109.JPG|Elena inside the school haunted house. normal_VD106c_009.JPG|Jeremy inside the school haunted house. normal_VD106b_0776.JPG|Vicki about to attack Elena. normal_VD106b_0717.JPG|Vicki and Elena. normal_VD106b_0335.JPG|Jeremy and Elena and Vicki staked. normal_VD106b_0785.JPG|Vicki lifeless after being staked by Stefan. normal_VD107-0002.jpg|Elena at the boarding house. normal_VD106b_0015.JPG|Elena and Jeremy running from Vicki. normal_VD106b_0004.JPG|Jeremy at the bus parking lot. normal_VD106a_362.JPG|Elena looking for Stefan. normal_VD106a_547.JPG|Damon, and Stefan behind him. normal_002 (1).jpg|Stefan and Elena looking at Vicki (who is not in the shot). normal_027.jpg|Elena mourning over Vicki. normal_028.jpg|Damon looking over a dead Vicki. normal_026.jpg|Elena crying over the tragedy. normal_024.jpg|Vicki biting Elena. Haunted.jpg|Jeremy about to hook up with Vicki. normal_VD107-0015.jpg|Elena and Stefan talking to Matt about Vicki. normal_VD107-0016.jpg|Stefan telling Matt about Vicki and Elena in between. normal_VD107-0011.jpg|Stefan looking at Vicki attacking Elena (Vicki and Elena are not in the shot). normal_VD107-0010.jpg|Stefan looking at Vicki (who is not in the picture). normal_haunted105.jpg|Vicki with hands on hips. vamp3334.jpg|Jeremy goes heart to heart with Vicki. normal_1.jpg|Stefan and Damon watch Vicki. Hallow-Paul-Nina.jpeg haunted1.png haunted2.png haunted3.png haunted5.png haunted.png Haunted-BTS.jpg Screenshot_337.jpg Screenshot_338.jpg Screenshot_339.jpg Screenshot_340.jpg Screenshot_341.jpg Screenshot_342.jpg Screenshot_343.jpg Screenshot_344.jpg Screenshot_345.jpg Screenshot_346.jpg Screenshot_347.jpg Screenshot_348.jpg Screenshot_350.jpg Screenshot_351.jpg Screenshot_352.jpg Screenshot_353.jpg Screenshot_354.jpg Screenshot_355.jpg Screenshot_356.jpg Screenshot_357.jpg Screenshot_358.jpg Screenshot_359.jpg Screenshot_360.jpg Screenshot_361.jpg See also fr:Episode 1x07 : Soif de sang